1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a multiple needle sewing machine or an embroidery machine, and more particularly relates to a needle changing means of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional multiple needle sewing machine or an embroidery machine has a block member to which a plurality of needle bars are provided movably in the vertical direction. The aforementioned machine has also a first means for arranging the plural needle bars at equal height, a second means for maintaining the resulting condition after completion of the operation of the first means, and a third means for moving the block member across a feeding line of a work to be sewn upon needle changing. Aforementioned three means are respectively controlled. In other words, each means has a control mechanism therefor. Thus, a conventional machine is rather or comparatively complex in construction.